Une belle nuit en forêt
by Elena34
Summary: Quand Eragon s'évade de la capitale, qu'il retrouve Arya sur la Crête et qu'ils sont ensemble, ça donne un lemon. E/A un couple que l'on voit très rarement dans les lemon. Une petite review?


**Bon alors, je trouvait pas de lemon entre Eragon et Arya alors je l'ai créé. C'est mon tout premier écrit de ce genre en tout cas. Vous le trouverait sans doute un peut court mais je me suis basée sur un tout petit passage d'un des chapitre de ma fiction « Fic sur Eragon 4 » Qui bien sur est beaucoup moins... Précis.**

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de se lever et de préparer du bois pour le feu. Elle aurait volontiers arrêtée de préparer le foyer pour passer un moment à retrouver le jeune homme. Mais, elle voulait absolument le soigner avant, bien qu'elle ignora d'où lui viendrait l'énergie qu'il lui fournirait, elle lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Une fois le feu allumé, le dragonnier se mit torse nu et, la jeune femme frissonna en voyant les blessures qu'il gardait des séances de tortures que le Roi lui avait fait subir. Son dos était encore couvert de plaies sanglantes -qui avaient dû avoir du mal à cicatriser à cause du voyage. Sur son torse, de fines cicatrices rouges et gonflées se croisées. Chacune avait été placée à un endroit des plus sensible du corps de l'homme. Elle s'approcha de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle commença à le soigner – la main du dragonnier ne resta pas longtemps en place. Les flammes se tintèrent de saphir, un court instant, avant qu'elle ne sente un flux d'énergie considérable lui être transmit par le jeune homme. Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle sentie le dragonnier lui transmettre l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'elle recouvre ses forces. Elle se serra contre le torse de son compagnon, il déposa quelques baisers le long de son cou, elle se détendit. Arya se leva et s'allongea dans la cabane, Eragon la suivit et la serra contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'elfe lorsqu'elle songea que cette fois-ci, Lupusanghren ne les dérangerait pas. La nuit leur appartenait, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, la serrant contre lui comme si elle était une espèce rare en voie d'extinction. Subitement, elle trouvait qu'il faisait chaud, vraiment très très chaud. Les idées qui auraient dû se bousculer dans son esprit se... volatilisèrent à l'instant même où elle croisa le regard du dragonnier. Arya venait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il embrassa son cou, elle frémit de plaisir. La douceur dont il faisait preuve rassurait la princesse qui caressa doucement le torse de son dragonnier. Il l'embrassa avec une passion qu'il tentait -en vain- de cacher. Elle lui répondit avec ferveur et gémit lorsque Eragon eut l'idée de glisser ses mains sous la chemise de l'elfe pour taquiner avec douceur sa poitrine. La température était montée de plusieurs degrés. Alors que le jeune homme taquinait les tétons de l'elfe -tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas recouverte par un vêtement quelconque- elle soupirait de plaisir. Soudain, le dragonnier retira ses mains et l'elfe poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise de l'elfe embrassant tendrement la peau de l'elfe peu à peu dévoilée. Très vite, la chemise que portait la princesse des elfes disparut tout comme son pantalon. Arya savait très bien où tout cela allait pouvoir les conduire. Les yeux du dragonnier avaient perdu leur teinte noisette pour prendre la couleur noire qui reflétait son désir. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment très proche de la combustion spontannée. Les sous-vêtement de l'elfe disparurent. Le jeune homme embrassa doucement la poitrine de la princesse qui haletait. Les mains du dragonnier caressaient les cuisses de la princesse qui commençait à devenir folle. Le jeune homme glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de l'elfe qui laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Eragon perdait tout contrôle et toute retenue, voir Arya nue aurait déjà été une épreuve pour sa raison, mais là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder la tête froide. Les gémissement que poussait la princesse lui faisait perdre toute réserve. Lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle, il sentit l'humidité de l'elfe et perdit le peu de réserve qui lui restait. Abandonnant la poitrine de l'elfe, il s'intéressa à une toute autre partie du corps de la princesse tout en glissant un deuxième doigt en elle et en accélérant le mouvement. Les cris de l'elfe eurent raison de lui. Il retira ses doigts et remonta lentement jusqu'aux lèvres de l'elfe. Qui avait poussé un grognement de mécontentement. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux, haletante et couverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

-Eragon...

Il gémit alors qu'elle l'attirait contre elle. Il retira son caleçon et l'embrassa. Elle gémit de désir. Il se glissa en elle en douceur, le plaisir que ressentit la princesse lui coupa le souffle -et avant qu'elle n'ai put songer à le retrouver, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Ses doigts se prirent dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui accéléra le mouvement. La délivrance arriva enfin, les deux amants connurent l'orgasme au même moment, criant le nom de l'autre dans cette délivrance. Epuisés mais heureux, ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de lier à nouveau leurs lèvres et de s'endormir tendrement enlacés.

Elle se réveilla, elle avait froid. Le jeune homme qui aurait dû se trouver dans son dos, n'y était pas. Elle se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas rêvé ces moments magiques, cette nuit fabuleuse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la cabane. Là, elle le vit assit sur le sol, torse nu, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse, il les entourait de ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle prit une couverture et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle sentait l'esprit du dragonnier dans le sien comme s'il avait oublié de le séparer du sien. Des idées noires envahissait le jeune homme, elle connaissait ces pensées, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à se tirer de ces idées-là. Au bout d'un long moment, les pensées du jeune homme se calmèrent, il se détendit et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La jeune femme assistait presque en direct à l'évolution de ses pensées. Ses idées noires disparurent peu à peu, remplacée par un océan de gratitude et de calme. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Elle attendit calmement, se demandant pour quelle raison elle avait l'impression que la façon dont leurs esprits étaient liés était totalement différente de ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il la serra contre lui avec une tendresse infinie, elle se détendit, se délectant de l'instant présent, sentant à travers le lien qui les unissait ce que lui ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant la nuit qui s'était écoulée. Très vite elle comprit que le jeune homme suivait le fil de ses pensées et un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Voilà, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**

**Du bien, du mal? Rien du tout? Une review et je le saurai.**


End file.
